Espejismo
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Mientras en Edoras todo vuelve a la normalidad, Natsu acaba de conseguirse a un insistente perseguidor, ¿podrá protegerlo su gremio cuando ponga los pies en la tierra?


**Espejismo**

**Resumen:** Mientras en Edoras todo vuelve a la normalidad, Natsu acaba de conseguirse a un insistente perseguidor, ¿podrá protegerlo su gremio cuando ponga los pies en la tierra?

* * *

"**A mi edad Alejandro ya había conquistado al mundo, y yo aún no he hecho nada memorable." Julio César.**

Todos los personajes son de Hiro Mashima, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

* * *

**Especialmente dedicado a... ¡quién le guste! x3**

* * *

**Espejismo**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (ZerefxNatsu, o algo así).

OneShot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

El rugido de un motor se esparció por una calle concurrida de la Ciudad Real, seguido del aterrorizado grito de un hombre al casi ser arrollado por el vehículo más famoso de toda la ciudad.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Ten más cuidado, o terminaras asesinando a alguien! –pudo gritar el anciano al cabo de un tiempo, cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado y el color de su rostro dejo al antinatural azul para volver a ser de un rosado saludable.

Aunque sólo la ligera polvareda dejada por el enorme tanque debió escucharlo.

-Ese muchacho… -rezongó una mujer con reprobación, al tiempo que ayudaba al hombre mayor a ponerse de pie, puesto que al esquivar el vehículo había acabado en el suelo-. Tenía que ser de Fairy Tail.

El veloz carro recorrió con agilidad mercados ambulantes, avenidas repletas de confiados paseantes e incluso estrechos callejones, como sólo era capaz de lograrlo al ser guiado por la mano de Natsu Fireball; hasta que finalmente salió a un terreno despejado en el extremo oeste de la Ciudad Real, y las llantas de hule rechinaron al frenar delante de un conocido y escandaloso gremio de trabajadores, anteriormente, un buscado gremio de magos fugitivos.

-Ese idiota… -murmuró el muchacho de cabello rosado mientras se quitaba las gafas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia le iluminaba la cara-. ¿De verdad creyó que podría alcanzarme?

Fireball abrió la puerta del tanque, para después colocar ambos pies sobre la tierra y entonces… se derrumbó.

-No me alcanzó… ¡pero sabe perfectamente donde estoy! –Chilló Natsu, llevándose ambas manos al cabello, para tirar de él con desesperación-. ¡Todo Edoras sabe que pertenezco al gremio! ¡Sabe dónde encontrarme! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿¡Qué voy a hacer?–gritó el chico, precipitándose dentro del edificio con el estandarte del hada.

"D-debo esconderme… debo… Un escondite, sí… -balbuceaba el repartidor, con el sudor recorriéndole la cara y viendo con desesperación para todos lados.

El muchacho atravesó las puertas del gremio con el nerviosismo dominando su cuerpo, cuidando que la vieja madera no crujiera y delatara su llegada. Quizás si ni siquiera sus amigos notaban su regreso, cuando _él_ llegara preguntando por la escurridiza presa que se le había escapado nadie le sabría dar señas, entonces tendría que buscar en otra parte y luego…

-¡Natsu! –lo llamó el enredo de telas que era Gray, quién estaba de pie en medio del salón, y todo mundo se giró a la entrada para observar al recién llegado.

La cara deNatsu se tornó azul.

"Estoy perdido…" gimió mentalmente el de cabello rosado, tentado de arrojarse al suelo y echarse a llorar. No estaba muy lejos de hacerlo, un par de lágrimas ya se le escapaban por la comisura de los ojos.

Sin percatarse del lloroso estado de su mejor amigo… que viéndolo bien no se trataba de algo fuera de lo común, Gray se acercó hasta Fireball, moviéndose con cierta dificultad debido a las capas de ropa que vestía, aunque rebosante de ía una hoja de papel con ambas manos.

-Juvia-chan se fue a hacer un trabajo a Traia, tardara unos días –informó el moreno, repentinamente apesadumbrado-. ¡Por eso le escribí esta carta de amor, para declararle la fuerza de mis sentimientos cuando Juvia-chan regrese! –dijo Gray, recuperando su sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban de forma extraña.

-Por decima vez está semana… –gruñó Levy, cuando pasaba a espaldas del entusiasmado chico, aunque el pobre no pareció notarlo.

-G-gray… estoy seguro de q-que a Juvia le gustara mucho –tartamudeó Natsu, agitando mucho las manos delante de su rostro. Más de uno volteó a verlo extrañado, ya que hasta el ágil conductor se daba cuenta de lo inútil de los intentos de Gray por conquistar a Juvia-, pero veras…ahora y-yo…

-¿Ah? –se acercó entonces Lucy, con una ceja alzada y colocándose las manos sobre las caderas-. ¿Y a ti que mosquito te pico, Natsu? ¿Por qué andas alentando a Gray si sabes que Juvia le hará el mismo caso que un insecto en la pared?

-Lucy-san… -balbuceó el de cabello rosado, sin poder creer el poco tacto que tenía la rubia.

La muchacha había dicho su opinión pasando por alto completamente el hecho de que el chico de los inútiles intentos estaba parado a su lado. No paso ni un segundo cuando Gray ya se encontraba en una esquina, lamentando su suerte.

-Juvia-chan odia los insectos –susurró el chico, haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el piso empedrado del gremio-. No puede ser… ¡Juvia-chan me odia! –sollozó Gray, soltando verdaderos ríos de agua salada por los ojos.

De pronto, las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, trayendodentro la luz del exterior. Los ojos negros de Natsu se abrieron asustados al reconocer a la persona de pie en la entrada, aunque el resto de sus compañeros sólo pudieron notar que se trataba del perfil de un hombre.

-¿Dónde está… Natsu Fireball? –preguntó el desconocido con voz siniestra.

Al instante, el buscado intentó darse la vuelta con discreción, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara, pero nada más había girado un poco su cuerpo para salir huyendo cuando una mano fuerte lo sujetó por el hombro.

-Tú… -susurró Lucy con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, haciendo que Natsu tragara saliva con nerviosismo-, ¿¡qué demonios hiciste? ¿¡Te atreviste a molestar a un cliente? –le gritó la muchacha, para después hacerle una llave en el cuello.

-¡N-no! ¡Te juró que no, Lucy-san! –gimió el chico, la voz ahogada por la falta de aire.

-Lucy actúa como si fuera el Maestro del gremio –refunfuñó Levy, observando toda la escena desde la distancia.

-Y, ¿no lo es? –le preguntó Mira con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Sí, pero…! –quiso alegarle la muchacha de pelo azul. La cara se le había tornado escarlata debido a la vergüenza.

-Yo no soy un cliente –aclaró el desconocido que todavía se encontraba junto a la puerta, alzando la voz para hacerseescuchar por encima del alboroto del gremio.

-¿Ah? ¿Y entonces quién demonios eres? –le preguntó Lucy, acercándose al chico para examinarlo descaradamente, aunque a él ni siquiera pareció importarle.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente, y entonces todo mundo pudo verlo con claridad. Se trataba de alguien joven, con el cabello de un profundo color negro y los ojos de un extraño tono escarlata. El desconocido vestía una larga chaqueta oscura con la botonadura dorada, además de una toga blanca encima, atada sobre el hombro izquierdo. La parte inferior de unos pantalones negros se asomaban por debajo del resto de la ropa, y el atuendo terminaba con unas rígidas botas de cuero. Un collar, cuyo dije era una especie de piedra redonda, muy brillante y de color azul claro, le resaltaba contra la piel descubierta del pecho.

-Él es… ¡Verás, Lucy-san…! Él es un… ¿a-amigo? –balbuceó inseguro Natsu, jugando nervioso con sus dedos índices, pero la rubia no le creyó ni una palabra.

-Mi nombre es Zeref –dijo el moreno con el rostro serio. En un parpadeo el chico extendió su mano hacia Lucy, retorciéndole el brazo hasta que soltó a Natsu, y entonces arrastró al de cabello rosado hasta colocarlo a sus espaldas, alejado de todo el gremio-. Y Natsu Fireball… ¡es mío!

Antes de que todos los presentes pudieran reaccionar, dejando atrás los incrédulos ojos abiertos, la feliz pareja ya había desaparecido. El chico llamado Zeref se había echado a Natsu al hombro, como si se tratara de un saco de papas, y había arrojado un gancho, sacado de quien sabe dónde, hacia el edificio de enfrente.

-¿Lucy? –susurró Cana, preocupada, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su Maestra.

-Yo les voy a dar… -masculló la rubia con los dientes apretados, agitando su puño en el aire-, ¡mi bendición! –terminó diciendo una sonriente Lucy. No parecía incomoda por el rudo trato del desconocido.

* * *

-¡Solo quieres deshacerte de Natsu! –le reclamó el gremio al pleno.

-¡S-suéltame…! ¡Suéltame, pervertido! –gritaba Natsu, agitando manos y piernas lo más que podía para poder liberarse.

-¡No seas escandaloso! –le ordenó el moreno, deteniéndose con brusquedad. La espalda de su prisionero se vio impactada contra la superficie nudosa del tronco de un árbol, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor. Había llevado a Natsu hasta el discreto bosquecillo que rodeaba la Ciudad Real.

El repartidor no tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse, porque pronto Zeref le había alzado la mano, agarrándolo por la muñeca, mientras le sujetaba la barbilla con la otra mano.

-No habría tenido que perseguirte si me hubieras dicho tu nombre, Natsu –dijo el muchacho más alto, mientras el otro chico trataba de tartamudear una respuesta coherente-. Por suerte Gazille pudo informarme absolutamente de cada detalle que sabía de tu vida, sobre todo donde encontrarte.

-¡Y-yo…! –balbuceó el de cabello rosado, desviando la mirada de esos ojos rojos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…? –Exclamó Zeref, cortando la indescifrable explicación, cuando de pronto el tronco sobre el que estaban parados comenzó a agitarse con rapidez-. Este árbol… ¡es un lucerna!–dijo el moreno, con los ojos muy abiertos, al reconocer la retorcida forma del vegetal.

Un lucerna era un tipo de árbol muy especial que crecía en las antiguas islas flotantes de Edoras, sobre todo en los bosques alejados con una abundante lluvia buena parte del año. Al pasar el desastre de la perdida de magia, las semillas parecían haberse esparcido por todo el reino y ahora el árbol crecía en los lugares más extraños. Las lucernas brotaban de una pequeña semilla azul, apenas distinguible para el ojo humano, pero al cabo de unas horas ya se trataba de un brote mayor a los diez centímetros, y en menos de un mes el gigantesco árbol se marchitaba. Estaren las ramas de un lucerna cuando estas se encontraban en uno de sus estirones era bastante peligroso…

-Se mueve… -susurró Natsu con voz queda y la mirada baja, el murmullo apenas elevándose por encima del crujir de la madera al estirarse.

-¡Tenemos que bajarnos de aquí! –dijo el moreno, aparentemente sin haber escuchado sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento que Natsu empujó a Zeref lejos de sí, mandándolo a volar; por suerte el muchacho alcanzó a sujetarse de una rama que creció justo al alcance de la mano. Por otro lado, el de cabello rosado había saltado a otro robusto tronco, poniendo aún más espacio de por medio entre ambos.

-¿Bajarnos? –preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa prepotente-. ¿Por qué? ¡A mí me gusta estar aquí!

-¡Idiota! –Le gritó el moreno, al comprender el cambio de ánimo del repartidor-. ¡Esto no es un transporte, podrías caerte y…!

-¡No me tomes a la ligera! –Le respondió el otro muchacho-. ¡Puedo montarme en cualquier cosa que se mueva! ¡Estás hablando con un experto! –aseguró, señalándose con orgullo.

-¿Te me estás insinuando? Tentador… –dijo entonces Zeref, haciendo que la cara de Fireball se cubriera de vergüenza, roja como su nombre.

-¡Malnacido! Solo porque te coquetee un poco en mi última entrega no te creas la gran cosa. Como si pudiera fijarme en alguien como tú –regresó Natsu el ataque verbal, con bastante atino, si se juzgaba por la expresión molesta que ahora lucía el moreno.

Zeref saltó cerca del otro muchacho, justo cuando el lucerna crecía de nuevo, pero no le costó mucho a Natsu alejarse de él gracias al movimiento de las ramas, demostrando una gran agilidad. La risita de superioridad que dejó ir el repartidor provocó que el moreno perdiera la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

-¿Quieres jugar? –Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa ladeada, al tiempo que sacaba un largo látigo de color negro-. Juguemos entonces.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! –le reclamó Natsu con los dientes apretados, decidiendo que el pequeño juego de la persecución había dejado de gustarle.

El chico comenzó a descender hacia el suelo, escondiéndose entre las hojas, pensaba que lo mejor era bajar del árbol para salir corriendo y regresar al gremio… o quizás entrar de nuevo en el tanque sería más acertado, ya que la traidora de Lucy podría entregarlo otra vez. Fireball suspiro aliviado, cuando creyó haber perdido a su insistente perseguidor.

-¡Demasiado lento! –gritó de pronto una voz sobre su cabeza, y al segundo siguiente algo le envolvió con fuerza la cintura, dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, Zeref tiró del látigo hacia su dirección, jalando consigo a Natsu. No contaba con que el muchacho se siguiera resistiendo.

-Malditos látigos… -masculló enojado el chico de cabello rosado, luchando contra ese trozo de cuero trenzado que lo tenía prisionero, al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre del moreno, quien nuevamente lo había sujetado por un brazo. Odiaba los látigos, le recordaban la tortura diaria que sufría a manos de Lucy.

Antes de que el cazador pudiera gritarle a su presa que se quedara quieto, un último estirón del árbol lucerna hizo que ambos muchachos se tambalearan peligrosamente sobre la frágil rama en la que estaban de pie, hasta que de pronto la madera se partió en dos, precipitándolos al vacío.

Por suerte, no se encontraban a muchos centímetros del suelo, aunque Natsu resintió todo el golpe, ya que él fue el que acabo debajo del otro chico.

-M-mira, tú… -balbuceó bastante nervioso el repartidor, empujando con ambas manos el pecho del moreno para poner distancia entre ellos. Las apartó bruscamente, al darse cuenta de que lo que tocaba era piel desnuda.

-Zeref –rezongó molesto el aludido, sin poder creer que el otro no pudiera recordar ni su nombre.

-Z-zeref-san… -repitió Natsu con un tartamudeo inseguro-. ¡Lo que te dije desdemitanque…!¡Yo…!–empezó a justificarse el chico, aunque el moreno no lo dejo terminar.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¿no? –Dijo el muchacho, una voz susurrante que fue acompañadapor una repentina brisa-. "Si quieres esto que ves, tienes que alcanzarlo" –citó Zeref, y Natsu enrojeció al reconocer lo que él había dicho hace unos días, cuando por primera vez se cruzó con ese extraño sujeto, pero enrojeció aún más al notar que unos dedos suaves le acariciaban el rostro-. Esas fueron tus palabras…

Natsu parpadeó confundido cuando sintió una ligera presión sobre su cabeza, y al atreverse a elevar la mirada se dio cuenta de que flores blancas, de un considerable tamaño, estaban cayendo del cielo: el lucerna había florecido mientras los dos muchachos discutían. Lo siguiente que vio fue unos profundos ojos rojos que lo devoraban por completo, y el último pensamiento coherente antes de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que lo inundaban fue que unos labios carnosos se presionaban contra los suyos.

* * *

-Lucy-san –dijo Gray mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia, con cierta precaució nombre, Zeref, lo he escuchado en alguna parte… -dijo el moreno en tono pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Es uno de los ladrones más buscados de toda Edoras –contestó Lucy con simpleza, antes de tomarle otro largo trago a su cerveza.

-Ah, ya sabía yo que me sonaba –dijo el chico con entusiasmo, felicitándose mentalmente por su sagacidad e intelecto-. ¡¿Cómo dejaste a ir a Natsu con alguien así? –gritó Gray, al darse cuenta de lo que la rubia había dicho.

Para la sorpresa de todos presentes, que comenzaban a prestar atención a la conversación de esos dos, Lucy se puso de pie y soltó una risita de suficiencia, como si estuviera muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Cuando Natsu regrese –les dijo su Maestra, alzando uno de los puños y los ojos brillándole por la codicia-, capturaremos a Zeref, ¡y obtendremos su recompensa!

-¡Deja de pensar en el dinero! –le gritó el gremio completo.

* * *

Un chico moreno despertó bruscamente, asombrado por el sueño que había tenido. Se talló con ligereza los ojos, y cuando su vista se aclaró, se dio cuenta de que seguía en la Isla Tenroujima, solo.

-Fue un sueño hermoso, Zeref –se regañó a sí mismo el muchacho, que en realidad no eran tan joven como aparentaba. No sabía si debía sentirse decepcionado o aliviado al recordar la realidad-, pero no es más que un espejismo.

El mago oscuro se acercó hasta el río que se encontraba a pocos pasos, y durante algunos segundos pudo ver su reflejo en el agua, antes de que el contacto de sus dedos distorsionara la imagen.

_Cuando me acerque, desaparecerá…_

**Fin**

* * *

**Hace poco termine de ir al día con Fairy Tail, unos amigos me lo recomendaron y me encanto x3 Vi a Edo-Natsu y dije "Es tan uke", y luego vi a Zeref, los ojitos me brillaron y dije "Es tan uke", y entonces pense, "¿Sería muy seme en Edoras? 0-0", porque cuando Zeref-uke-chan se pune en plan de soy-el-malo-del-cuento es tan... ¡uf! *la autora se desmaya*. Este es el resultado de mis delirios x3 Ojala lo disfruten.**

**No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ¡ey~! ****No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda, ¡ey~! x3 ¡Feliz Aniversario de Fanficker a Zaphyrla! LOL**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
